In prior art devices, mechanical fixing is performed separately from electrical fixing. Mechanical fixing is provided by means of a plurality of bolts requiring the operator to manipulate a corresponding number of nuts.
Similarly, a centering screw is required for the electrical fixing and again the operator must perform several manipulations.
The present invention seeks to mitigate these drawbacks by simplifying the manipulations required to a considerable extent.
The invention can be used to establish a microwave electrical connection between a microwave head and its source, while simultaneously providing triaxial mechanical connection between said microwave head and its support.
These two connections are obtained by means of a toggle fastener device which can be operated by a single movement.